This invention relates to an image recording apparatus, particularly to that for producing a glossy surface of the image recorded medium.
An image recording apparatus for producing a glossy surface using an appropriate image medium is already known. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/112,217 "Image Forming Process and System, Including Heating Step or Device for Increased Density of Images" (filed on Oct. 26, 1987) bearing the same assignee as in this application discloses one of that kind. This apparatus includes an image recording section in which a desired image is recorded on an image medium and a glossing section in which the image recorded medium is furnished with glosses. In the glossing section, a heating device and a feeding device are provided: the heating device is contacted on the surface of the image recorded medium to heat the medium and furnish it with glosses; and the feeding device together with the heating device, with the medium therebetween, presses and feeds the medium.
In the prior art image recording apparatus, the heating device and the feeding device are always contacted with each other. Therefore, as the heat of the heating device escapes to the feeding device, the heating device therefore must generate an unnecessary amount of heat to maintain temperature necessary to gloss the medium. This problem further causes secondary problems to arise as follows. The greater heat capacity of the heating device increases cost. As the feeding device is always heated, the parts of the feeding device need heat resistance, which restricts the material of the parts and, in some cases, necessitates a heat insulation or a cooling mechanism. This further increases the cost.